Unlocking Her Destiny
by Roman-Lightwood
Summary: After the Lucifractor went off, the gang find themselves in more trouble than they could have ever imagined, especially when Ellie is developing more power than she ever thought she could harness and with a greater force set out to destroy them. (Set after the season two finale.)
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:I obviously don't own MBAV if I did everyone would basically be dating everyone(Main Characters &Jesse) and we actually know what happened after the explosion._**

A/N: Ellie= Female Ethan and as for the Ethara shippers Ellie is bi curious and so is Sarah. You don't like that then I believe you shouldn't be reading my fanfic.

The trio were on their own. Grandma Weir was down for the count thanks to the spell Vice Principal Stern had casted. Due to that spell Ellie's fear was consuming her. She couldn't even look at the faces of her two best friends. The spell had incapacitated her earlier, making her see her loved ones dead and now she was in a fetal position on the couch. She ignored Benny who was trying to get her to do something, while Sarah was somewhere else in the house. Fear. It was controlling her, she didn't know what to do. She normally did, but not now. Not when it really was life or death.

"Ellie, we need your help. If we can't stop Stern who knows what's going to happen to us." Sarah said returning to her side. She hadn't even noticed she returned. That caught her attention. She couldn't let anything happen to her friends. Never.

"Okay." Ellie said taking deep breaths. "I can't let anything happen to you guys. Your grandma said that I had to find something stronger than fear. I think I did. Here." Ellie continued taking deep breaths and took her friends hands, her... dead friend's hands... shaking her head slightly, she ignored the comments that the two were making as she released the fear that had her mind in its clutches. She watched as the spell lifted and she saw her friends as they normally were, well as normal as they got. A sigh of relief washed through her.

"I'm okay, as long as I don't let the fear through. We can do this." Ellie said finally taking a stand.

"We're on our own against Stern." Benny said. They all glanced at Grandma Weir who was motionless on the couch. Then an idea. Something she knew that both Sarah and Benny were going to hate, but she had to try something.

"Well I guess someone's banishment can't be enforced." Ellie pulls out her phone and texts a number, positive that the person would show up. She couldn't tell them, not right away but he was their last chance if they wanted to beat Vice Principal Stern. As they waited, Benny looked around for something to do, something that would take his mind off of his Grandmother who was still motionless on the couch. Sarah, had moved her so she was a little more comfortable, but was now pacing the room. Ellie was getting nervous. Time was running out. Ellie walked around the house, taking in the things that made it unique. She had come to know this house since she was six, when she became friends with Benny, and come to see it as her own. Now, if they don't win, no one would be around to enjoy it.

Ellie stared off into space trying to think of a any chance of them actually surviving, that was until her phone went off. Sighing, she checked her phone and realized it was who they were all waiting for. She went to the door to let Jesse in. She knew that her friends would be upset but desperate times calls for desperate measures.

"Guys, don't freak out. I thought it over and this is our best shot, okay?" Ellie motioned for their new guest to come in. Jesse came into living room where a not so welcoming Sarah and Benny greeted him. Ellie had expected this response, but they were running out of time. "Guys, I-"

"You two are obviously aren't very happy to see me, I can tell." Jesse interrupted her.

"You bit my best friend!" Benny pointed out.

"And you made me suck out the venom when you knew what it would do!" Sarah said angrily.

"And I'd love to be sorry about that, but you all know I've done much, much worse." Jesse responded.

"Later." Ellie told them all. She turned to Jesse. "The man who has the Lucifractor is related to the wizard you took down two-hundred years ago."

"Sinistral family revenge. What a shock!" Jesse said sarcastically.

"How did you stop his super great-grandfather?" Benny asked.

"He loved power. He loved to show it off. I let him wipe out most of my flock with the Lucifractor while I snuck up behind him and drained him dry." Jesse explained. With a pointed look he added to Sarah. "I told you I've done worse." She hissed in response. Deciding to break the tension between the two vampires Ellie asked an important question.

"Where would we even look for Stern?"

"He's most likely at the Vampire Council building its dead center of Whitechapel. If he sets of that thing it will cover the entire town with the Lucifractor's power," Benny said looking up from one of his spell books with wide eyes," We need to go now." With those words they left to the Vampire Council's building.

Benny was still practicing his spells as he they walked into the building. Once inside they saw that Stern had already been there, and left ashes in wake.

"Where would Stern go?" Ellie thought out loud.

"The Caller. We use it to communicate with other covens. That's how he can broadcast the Lucifractor field around the entire town." Jesse told the girl who stared at him with shock.

They entered the room that they knew Stern would be walking over the ashes of vampires that had tried to stop Stern.

"Ellie so happy you could make it." Stern said.

"Well, I got bored looking at dead people."she snapped even though the entire situation was scaring more than anything she had ever faced but she refused to let fear rule her.

"I could think of one I'd like to see." Sarah said to Ellie who nodded her head in agreement.

"Benny." Stern said with a snap of his fingers, ignoring the comment Sarah made. Benny slowly walked towards Stern. "Benny and I had a little conversation when I caught him in the office. Well, a one sided conversation really. Take care of your friends for me. There's a good boy." The last part was told to Benny before he continued on into the building.

"Benny?" Ellie nervously said. Her best friend turned around with a wide grin on his face and attacked them with his powers. The rest of the group ducked just in time.

"We have to take Benny out, he's an acceptable loss." Jesse told them.

"No he's not." Ellie laughed pulling out her phone with a lopsided smile.

"What's so funny?" Sarah asked, a with a mixture of confusion and curiosity in her voice. Ellie held her phone up, an open email that revealed Benny reciting a spell. The real Benny froze, then was knocked out by the spell. "What is that thing?" Sarah asked.

"After that time the magic camera turned Benny into evil Benny he sent me an email marked, in case of evil Benny open this. I never thought I'd get the chance to use it." Ellie explained pocketing the phone. She checked on her friend who was still knocked out. Not knowing what to do with him they left him there and came up with a plan. They decided to split up, Jesse and Sarah together while Ellie would be better by herself.

Jesse and Sarah found Vice Principal Stern in the Caller, right where they knew he would be.

"You know, only some people can pull off a cape, you're not one of them." Sarah said, drawing attention to them.

"Huh, now I see the resemblance spitting image of old Gaelon Sinistral, but with a head." Jesse mocked.

"What do you know about him?" Stern asked, his attention fully on the pair in front of him.

"I remember how his blood tasted, even after two hundred years." Jesse snarled.

"Wow, I'm really going to enjoy this." Stern told them raising the Lucifractor and using it's power on them. He was distracted long enough for Ellie to sneak up behind him, an idea she had gotten from Jesse. Trying to force herself to ignore Sarah and Jesse, who were visibly in pain from the Lucifractor, she grabbed Stern's arm and entered his mind.

"What is this?" Stern asked looking around.

"I'm in your mind." Ellie silently congratulated herself on being able to do so at will.

"You're stronger than I thought. You're still not as strong as I am."

"You're not strong the Lucifractor is and you're afraid of using it. Just like you tried making me afraid. I can feel it." Ellie was trying to make him lose concentration, and she could tell it was working.

"I'm not afraid of anything. In two centuries no one had enough power to do what I'm about to do." Stern bragged.

"You're not doing anything, the powers in that you're nothing-"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Stern interrupted Ellie. "I can draw all the energy I need from this and then the power will be in me and then I can get rid of this little ball."

"You can't handle it. You're afraid." Ellie repeated with a smirk.

"STOP IT, ENOUGH!" Stern breaks contact with Ellie, as well as Jesse and Sarah, and all three hit the ground. He starts to draw the power from the Lucifractor into himself. "I can feel the power, the deepest darkest. You're such a fool, you'll never stop me now." Ellie got up and ran to Sarah and Jesse.

"Guys," Ethan whispered trying to help both of them up. "Get up." Sarah got to her feet and shortly afterward Jesse got up as well.

"I CAN FEEL THE POWER!" Stern yells.

"What I miss?" Benny asks finally up and with them.

"You'll be just in time for the end if we don't leave now. **_GO! RUN! NOW!_** " Ellie emphasized each word. She, Sarah and Jesse turned to run, but Benny was frozen in his spot. For some reason he envied the power that the Lucifractor gave off, and for a moment he wanted it. Ellie turned to see that her friend wasn't behind her, and returned to drag him off. " _ **BENNY**_ ** _COME ON! LET'S GO!_** "


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie could hear Stern's voice, echoing softly off the walls as the gang and Jesse ran. She ran but made sure her friends were ahead of her as, Benny was already flipping through his spell book and Jesse and Sarah were running slightly ahead with him. Benny's spell was heard over Stern's voice and Ellie inwardly sighed in relief. Reaching an open room, Sarah pulled Benny with her and Jesse followed. Ellie looked back and saw the purplish-blue hue of the spell coming after them, slowing her down. Returning her gaze back ahead of her, she saw that Benny was halfway finished with the spell, then she ran the fastest she had ever ran in her life.

"Ellie! Hurry!" Sarah yelled after her and she silently scolded herself for not working out. The purple hue had almost reached her so she took a chance and dove into the orb of protection Benny had created just as it closed. Lucky for her Jesse caught her as a purple hue went past the shield.

"I told you I was strong enough to contain the power of the Lucifractor," a dark voice growled, making the gang's skin crawl.

"It still isn't your power," Ellie spoke shaking her head at the darkened version of Vice Principal Stern. "It's still the Lucifractor's power."

"And in time, it will become mine," Stern said while his features grew darker with every step he took towards the sapphire bubble. "I even have the power to take down that silly excuse you call a protection spell."

"It protected us from the shock wave," Sarah hissed standing next to Ellie before turning to hiss at Jesse,"I don't see why we had to save him." who scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Guys. Not now we are all on the same team right now so let's try to get along," Ellie said before turning toward Jesse,"We are on the same side, right?" Ellie questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

Jesse stared down at the girl before nodding and looking away from her.

"Guess there are some spells I can do perfectly," Benny said cockily with an arrogant smirk on his face. "Shut up!" said the other three in the orb with the spell master.

"I hate to interrupts this lovely moment,but I believe we were in the process of me destroy you guy and the rest of the vampires in Whitechapel." Stern said to the group that had forgotten Stern was there.

Before the group of four could even respond they were all knocked down as he destroyed Benny's protection spell, but fortunately for the two vampires present the purple hue had passed but they were both weakened from the Lucifractor draining them earlier.

Ellie went to help Sarah up but Benny had beat her to it so she turned to Jesse who was trying to push himself up with no such luck. Holding out her hand to him, she wondered if that was how she looked trying to get back up after being pushed into the lockers. 'I'm pathetic.' Ellie thought as Jesse got to his feet, letting go of her hand.

They watched in horror as Stern's eyes turned jet black and his skin was covered in black marking before he sent a blast of power that threw them all back.

—

Meanwhile just outside of town Erica and Rory watched as their friends fought for not only their life but everyone other supernatural creature in Whitechapel.

Erica hissed suddenly, " I'm going down there! I am not leaving my best friend down there to fight for her life."

Rory nodded eagerly, "Yeah! Ellie and Benny are the only true friends I've ever had and I will be damned if I leave them down there."

Anastasia rolled her glowing eyes before commanding them," **You are to follow and not question me."**

"Yes,my-No," Erica snapped out of the trance Anastasia had over her and Rory,"We going to help our friends and there is nothing you can do to stop us." she flew back to Whitechapel with Rory in her grip.

—

Ellie barely managed to dodge out of the way as Stern tried to blast her and Benny with the Lucifractor. Sarah and Jesse seemed to be taking turn attacking Stern when one was thrown off the other dove in only to be thrown off as the other was done recovering. Ellie looked around her surroundings to see if there was anything she could use to help Sarah and Jesse.

'Come on Ellie! Think! There has to be something here to help them.' Ellie mentally screamed at herself as she became more frantic when she didn't see anything in sight that could help her friends, well her best friends and Jesse. Ellie first clenched as she realized there was nothing she could.

' _You aren't as defenseless as you think child.'_ said a soothing voice inside the girl's head.

' _What do you mean'_ Ellie questioned the voice in her head.

' _You are very powerful my child, but you have yet to reach your full potential,"_ said the voice softly, " _but you do have enough to help destroy the Lucifractor for good."_ Ellie shook her head as she told the voice she was useless," _I'm useless the only thing I'm good at is having confusing vision and being a complete and total dork."_

" _After all this time you still doubt your abilities,"_ the voice seemed to sigh," _You have enough power to stop him and destroy the Lucifractor forever. Just clear your mind,don't think about what's happening around you, just feel._ " Those were the last words and sound Ellie heard before Benny cried out in alarm. She opened her eyes to see both Jesse and Sarah on the ground seemingly unconscious and Stern advancing toward Benny who was still searching for a spell. Something within Ellie snapped and before she knew it Stern had been thrown back by a blast of energy that seemed to have come from Ellie's bare hands.

—

Erica landed with her hands still gripping Rory's shoulders as he trashed about repeatedly saying "We must return to our queen." in a monotone voice.

"Shut up Rory!" Erica head-butted the shorter boy who immediately quite trashing to rub his forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" Rory complained rubbing his head.

"I had to get you out that trance somehow, now hurry up we have to go save our friends!" Erica said as she and the boy ran into the building that was shaking violently.

—

Ellie panted heavily as three of the five people in the room stared at her in shock. Both Jesse and Sarah had woken up and they along with Benny were running towards the girl who looked like she was about to drop.

Just as her knees were about to give out, Sarah caught her.

"What was that?" Benny demanded as Stern started to get back up.

"I don't know exactly but I hope you found the spell because if we don't get out of here soon this place is gonna collapse on us." Ellie whimpered as she was hit with a head-splitting headache.

Erica and Rory had bursted into the room just as Stern screamed," **You think you can stop me? The power I hold is inevitable to any spell you use against me!"**

"Oh but there is one," Benny said as he raised his hands in the air,

" **KAlædan së mægen; Forþræstae së deœlstor! KAlædan së mægen;**

 **Forþræstae së deœlstor! KAlædan së mægen; Forþræstae së deœlstor!"** Benny chants got louder as the light in his hand grew and glowed brighter. The light seemed to maneuver itself from Benny's hands to the Lucifractor and Stern before glowing brighter then exploded. Everyone ducked away as the light was castes over the entire room.

When the light faded the only thing left of the Lucifractor and Stern was ashes. They all stared at the spot when a piece of the roof caved in.

"We gotta get out of here!" Rory screeched as more of the building started to collapse. With that they all started running well all but Ellie as she was carried by Sarah who seemed to be struggling with the girl. "I don't think I can keep carrying her and running at the same time." Sarah said as she groaned, still extremely weak from the Lucifractor draining her. Luckily, Jesse wasn't much further ahead and heard Sarah struggling with the girl, came back and grabbed said girl, "Go! I can get both of us out in time." Sarah looked skeptical about leaving the seer with the vampire but realized this was the only way that Ellie would get out alive and took off anyway. Meanwhile Ellie was coming in out of consciousness after the whole energy blast. Blinking the blurriness out of her eyes,she looked up at the person carrying her,"Jesse?" The elder didn't reply as he dodged a piece of wood that would have hit them. The last thing Ellie saw before she blacked out again was the building collapse completely on itself.


	3. Chapter 3

She was in a room, a completely white space. There were no windows, doors, or anything besides herself and the glowing orb.

' _Glowing orb? Where did that even come from?'_ Ellie asked herself with a scrunched up eyebrows.

The orb flew toward the girl before what looked like a hand put something in the palm of her hand.

' _When you are ready you'll find out what this is.' t_ he voice she heard earlier spoke once again.

' _What do you mean when I'm ready? Why are you telling me this? Who are you?'_ Ellie shot out questions like a bullet as the orb began to fade.

'You'll find out in time my child' was all she heard before she opened her eyes.

As she blinked the blurriness from her eyes she heard people shuffling around and people whispering. Ellie turned in the direction she thought were she thought her friends to be but instead found Jesse standing by the window staring at her.

"Jesse? What are you doing here?" Ellie cleared her throat looking at the vampire in shock.

As the elder vampire went to speak Sarah cut him off. "What is left of the Vampire Council, has requested to talk to all of us,including Jesse, we were just waiting for you to wake up." Sarah flashing her eyes at Jesse, who merely rolled his eyes at her.

"How long was I asleep?" Ellie said yawning as she sat up stretching.

"In an hour it would have been two days," Jesse said looking away from Ellie when he felt someone staring at him. Sarah watched him with a strange expression on her face.

"Two days? What do you tell my parents?" Ellie panicked slightly as she thought of her parents and Jane.

"We told them we were having a sleepover because I got a new game." Benny had finally spoke from the corner opposite of Jesse.

Ellie stood up, grabbing the towel and clothes on the small table beside her," After I get out of the shower we can go to the council."

Ellie walked silently in between Sarah and Jesse who was the farther from the group of friends who didn't particularly liked him. While her friends chattered quietly to one another she couldn't stop thinking about the hallucination she had while showering, at least that's what she was telling herself.

She shivered as she thought the way those cold hands caressed the curves of her body, how hard they were yet their touch was gentle. Those cold lips pressing lightly against the sensitive part of her neck, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her head fell back against broad shoulder giving them more access.

Just as Ellie went to look at who was touching her in such a intimate way, someone would break her train of thought while she was beginning to fade out of reality.

"Does anyone actually know where we're supposed to meet the council?" Rory paused as did the rest of the group.

"The building just at the end of town," Jesse answered, before looking up to see five confused faces,"The building is at the very end of town, only supernatural beings can see the building a witch put a protection seal on it after hunters started to hunt any type of supernatural creature, it was a safe haven for them." He rolled his eyes at the group.

"If only supernatural beings can see it how come E

and I haven't seen it before?" Benny asked the elder vampire with accusing eyes.

Ellie spoke before Jesse could take a jab at the spell master, "Benny we've only just activated our powers a year ago, so technically we weren't really supernatural beings until last year." The group walked quietly to the end of their strange town that held so many secrets.

The meeting with the Council had went seemingly well, Jesse's banishment had been revoked and the Council said they would forever be in their debt. The gang had decided everyone should head home and see their family, they all had parted ways except for Ellie and Jesse, well Jesse was following her something was off with the girl.

Ellie walked as if she was in a daze,she paused as she reached her house,her shaking hand on the doorknob, she turned around with a sigh and began her journey into the woods.

"Something's wrong," Ellie whispered before calling out, "Jesse? I know you're following me. Come out." The girl crossed her arms as the vampire walked out from behind a tree with an indifferent expression. "How did you know I was following you,"Ellie shrugged at the question,"I-I don't know...it was just a feeling. The real question is why were you following me? Dude if it's about the whole Sarah and I thing can you lay off for a while? I don't even know what I feel anymore."

Jesse opened his mouth to speak but stopped half-way, his ears twitched just as somethings lunged out into the darkness. Ellie saw what looked like a snake's tail whip out towards her before a plasma shield glistened brightly in front of her as if protecting her from the hit. The shield disappeared as the creature crashed into it violently, but Jesse had grabbed the girl just in time. The creature lunged for the vampire who managed to dodge it, only for it lunge again before a shield that protected Ellie before appeared in front of him. The creature hissed before disappearing into thin air.

"What was that?" Ellie panted with wide-eyes as Jesse helped her up.

"I don't know, it looked like a lizard with a snake's tail." Ellie looked at the ground trying to find something it could left behind. She picked up what looked like a scale.

"Whatever it was I'm gonna find out with the help of this," She spoke confidently looking up at the vampire who was staring down at her.

With that Ellie turned and walked home to discover just what had attacked her and Jesse.

 **AN:/If anyone is actually reading this I'm sorry this chapter was terrible I rewrote the entire chapter when I was about 5 seconds from passing out,but I was hit with a sudden inspiration to write.**

 **Well anyways sorry,** **but I promise the next chapter** **will be better.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ellie sat at her desk searching any and every thing she could find on human sized lizard-snake things. The last thing she remembered was some word that started with a k. She woke up due to an uncomfortable throbbing in her neck, Ellie managed to drag herself towards her bed before collapsing.

After her shower the next morning, Ellie sat at the counter holding a bowl of soggy cereal that she was supposed to eat. After getting on her bed sleep claimed her again, but it was restless night.

Her dreams weren't like her regular dreams per say. It was like she was seeing the future through the eye of someone that wasn't her,or at least she didn't think it was her. All she saw was Jesse it was like this person's every thought was about Jesse. The last thing she saw brought back memories of her own, Jesse bit whoever's future it was arm. Ellie subconsciously grabbed her arm as she thought about the feeling of his fangs puncturing her skin, but she realized as she saw their future continue whoever it was, they were changing Jesse. He was going to bite whoever it was in order to save them after being stabbed through the stomach. Ellie shivered just thinking about it, it was like she was the one being stabbed through the stomach she felt a tingly feeling exactly where the person had been stabbed. Sighing as the doorbell went off, Ellie grabbed her backpack and began walking to school with Benny.

Ellie usually walked home every day with Benny, but today was different. She had felt like thing were off all day,and it progressed as the day went on. Without even knowing it, she walked passed her house and into the woods that she and Jesse were attacked.

The bad feeling in the pit of her stomach was getting worse with every step she took, she trembled as she got closer towards a tree that had dry blood splatters on it. Slowly,she stepped around to see just what she expected. A bruised body was laying upright against the tree with a slit throat and claw marks all over it.

"Help." a voice creaked out of the deathly bruised body.

Jumping backwards with shaky hands Ellie pulled out her phone and called 911.

When she got home she was relieved to find out that no one was there except her. She laid on the couch with her arms wrapped around her body as she stared into the air with tears coming down her face slowly. She had been too late, the girl died on the way to the hospital.

Something sparked in Ellie's mind as she remembered what one of the officer had said to another angrily.

" _Damn it all to hell! This is the third body that's been reported with the same injuries. There is a fucking serial killer on the loose and we have absolutely no idea what is happening because the only trace of DNA on the bodies we can even find is a fucking lizard's DNA!"_

Ellie sat upright wiping her tears as she realized whatever had attacked her earlier obviously had killed three people already and was most likely going to strike again. As she started up the stairs to do more research the doorbell rang.

With a groan she opened the door to see someone she didn't expect to see.

"Jesse?"

Ellie sat at her computer trying to think of the word she had saw the night before, while Jesse stood leaning against the wall looking through an old book full of all kinds of supernatural creatures that she may have stole from Benny who stole it from his grandma.

She jumped as she heard a book being slammed down. Ellie stared with wide eyes as the vampire that glowered at her.

"What did I do?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this- _trusting_ me?" Jesse asked as he continued to glare at the girl.

Ellie peered at the vampire who was starting to become more frustrated by the second,"I-I don't really know, I guess a part of me believes that you are a good person deep down or I'm just being naive and its probably gonna get me hurt in the long run,but I'll worry about that later. So did you find anything in the book?" She briskly changed the topic as the elder looked at her with grim expression.

"Did something seem off with Ellie today?" Benny asked Sarah as they sat in the living room of Benny's house. Sarah looked up from the homework that Benny was supposed to be helping her with,"What do you mean," Sarah eyebrows scrunched together.

"She was being-I don't know distant? She didn't really talk at all today and she didn't wait for me so we could walk home today," Benny said as he thought of how weird his best friend was acting,

"And she kept looking over her shoulder like she was expecting to like jump out and get her."

"Hmm, that does seem a little weird I'll check on her on the way home, and speaking of home I should head on out. Bye Benny." Sarah spoke as she gathered her stuff up. "Bye Sarah," Benny stared after the vampire before heading up to his room.

Jesse looked down at the girl who was slumped over slightly in her chair. He picked the girl up placing her gently on her bed, before turning to leave through the window. He froze when he heard her tired voice say,"Thanks Jesse." He sighed before climbing out of her window and flying off.

What Jesse didn't know was that Sarah had seen him fly out of Ellie's room.

Plucking out her phone Sarah dialed Benny's number.

"Hello?" she heard Benny say groggily.

"Wake up Benny! Guess who I just saw come out of Ellie bedroom window?" Sarah's voice raised slightly as she answered before Benny could actually say anything ,"Jesse."

"Jesse! What was he doing at Ellie's house?" Benny's voice became squeaky as he spoke.

" I don't know but tomorrow we should question her about it." Sarah said as she neared her house.

"Good plan and if she denies it I can always do the truth spell on her." Benny said reassuringly.

"You do not get to use that spell on her! If I see you pull out that spell book I'll get Grandma to spank you with lightning!" Sarah said sternly.

"Alright,alright. I won't use it on her, when did you become my mom? Night Sarah." Benny whined.

"Night Benny." Sarah said as she wondered just why the vampire was hanging around her seer.


	5. Chapter 5

Ellie shifted in her seat as she became painfully aware of her best friend glaring daggers into the side of her head.

"What?" she whispered sharply to him, but he continued to glare at her.

Ellie glanced over him to scan the rest of the class; it was a honors literature class that only a few sophomores took. She returned her attention to Benny with a deep frown after realizing they were in the far back corner, and everyone's eyes were focused away from them.

"Did I do something wrong?" she tried again and he nodded but continued to glare at her.

Ellie sighed turning away from him so she could listen to the teacher.

When the bell rang Ellie was the first person out of there and extremely confused about what she had done to make her best friend so upset.

She walked to her locker slightly upset only to find another one of her best friends glaring at her.

"Oh my god! What's you and Benny's problem? What did I do?!" Ellie exploded startling the surrounding students and Sarah.

Sarah cleared her throat as she recovered from the shock,"My problem? It's you! _What_ are you doing hanging out with Jesse?" Sarah whispered harshly to the girl who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Ellie's heart raced at the sound of Jesse name before firmly saying,"He's helping me with something. And what does it even matter if I was hanging out with him." Sarah stared at the girl in disbelief,"Um need I remind you he's a vampire and nearly turned you into one by biting you."

Ellie turned to her locker and began taking out books for her next class,"I hang out with you, Erica, and Rory all the time and you also bit me." Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Besides, I can take care of myself." Ellie whispered sharply with narrowing her eyes.

With that Ellie walked away from Sarah and to her next class.

When Benny tried to approach her she walked into a different direction.

Ellie sat on her bed before falling back on it with groan. She didn't know why she had got so upset with her friends, they were just trying to watch out for her.

"I'll apologize tomorrow—I can't see them right now." she sighed shaking her head.

"Who can't you see?" Ellie rose up from her bed as she heard a familiar voice.

"Come in." Jesse stepped through her window before she answered,"Sarah and Benny. I kind of blew up on them,well I blew up on Sarah and avoided Benny all day because I thought I'd do the same to him." "Why?" He was somewhat surprised that the girl had gotten that upset with her best friends.

"Well I haven't exactly told them about that thing that attacked us in the woods and I guess that Sarah saw you leave last night out of my window and they don't like the idea of you being around me." Ellie drug out the 'l' before speed talking.

"You haven't told them? I thought you would've told the rest of your little Scoobie gang." Jesse raised an eyebrow, squinting at the girl who seemed to shrink into herself as he stared at her.

The girl shrugged looking down shyly," I knew that if they found out about you uh—helping me they'd be mad and I thought that we'd get this whole thing figured out before they could get involved." Ellie squeaked out before her eyes widened as she remembered what she was going to say," The thing that attacked us I found out what it is, it's called a Kanima."

"Kanima?" Jesse questioned with a raised eyebrow "Kanima." Ellie gave a firm nod.

"What _is_ a kanima?" Jesse emphasized the 'is' leaning towards the girl.

"According to Grandma's book a 'Kanima' is a South American and Greek folklore jaguar-shaped spirits that sought out and killed murderers. However, they are portrayed as reptilian-like beings that still seek and kill murderers." Ellie quoted from the book as she bent over to pick up the book that had fallen behind her bed.

"It also says what all of its capabilities and limitations are and it seems like it's only weakness is its master." Ellie said as Jesse sat beside her grabbing the book from her.

"So what you're saying is in order to stop this Kanima we have to find its master." Jesse summed up as he read through the stages of the Kanima's growth.

"Yep," Ellie said with a awkward smile,"and I know just where to start."

"So for the past few days Ellie has been 'hanging out' with Jesse because he's supposedly 'helping' her with something." Erica clarified as Sarah and Benny told Rory and herself about what their favorite seer had been up to lately. "Yea and I don't like it." Benny pouted as Sarah nodded in agreement.

Rory went to open his mouth when Erica shrieked in excitement,"EEE! This is so amazing, it's like my own personal, up close version of Dusk!" Erica began to jump up and down as the other three present stared at her with confusion.

"What do you mean personal Dusk? We are talking about a two hundred year old evil vampire who has made our lives nothing but a living hell!" Benny exclaimed once again.

Erica frowned at Sarah and the boys, "You guys do know that they aren't actually just hanging out with each other," Erica paused,"they are obviously dating— I mean come on no one just hangs out with a guy like Jesse, vampire or not. He is obviously not helping her, they are dating they're gonna be another Jakeward and Rochelle. Star crossed lovers." Erica said getting excited as she thought of how much Jesse and Ellie would be like a Dusk movie came to reality.

"Lets hope for Jesse's sake that they aren't 'star crossed lovers' or I'm staking him myself." Benny growled as Sarah nodded in agreement.

"Okay so I hacked into the police computer system and lucky for us they had the files on the three people the Kanima murdered which including the girl I found in the woods that died." Ellie typed quickly as she informed the vampire who was dangerously close to her neck.

Ellie didn't know Jesse was that close until she turned her head and her lips grazed Jesse's cheek. Her body tensed as she cleared her throat turning back to her computer,"The victims are: Rachel Manchester-24 years old, Henry Dunlop-25 years old, and Ember Reynolds-24 years old. The only thing I can find that they have in common is that they all graduated from the same high school, my high school."

Jesse hummed before musing,"Okay if the Kanima is basically a vengeance monster and they all graduated from the same school and the same year. That has to mean something."

Ellie pursed her lip and nodded,"Whoever the Kanima's master is has some type of connection with the three victims and I don't think the murders are gonna stop."

"Guess it's up to us to stop this thing, huh?" Ellie grinned lopsidedly at the vampire who hummed to show his acknowledgment.

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait and how crappy this is. High school sucks major donkey balls.**

 **Sorry yet again for this crappiness of a chapter.**


End file.
